Violent Video Game
Violent Video Game is a First-Person Shooter for Wii U and PC. It parodies elements from many FPSes and other violent games. But mostly FPSes. System Requirements for PC *Operating System Windows: 2000, XP, Vista, 7, 8 Mac OSX: Panther, Tiger, Leopard, Snow Leapord, Lion, Mountain Lion, Mavericks Unix-Like: Ubuntu, Debian, Lubuntu, GNOME, GNU (select frontends) The Windows version has also been designed to support ReactOS. *CPU: 800 MHz *RAM: 1GB *Graphics: 128MB *Disk Space: 1GB Note: The game was designed to run on Craptops. However, we did design the engine to support graphics settings ranging from Sonic Adventure DX-like to Skyrim-like. Characters Boomguy (Parody of Doomguy from DOOM) *Speed: 16/20, no running *Health Regen: No *Accuracy: 14/20 *Fall Damage: Yes *Special Abilities: Punch *Can hold all weapons collected *Special Weapons: Chainsaw, Massive-Ass Gun 9000 Army Dude (Parody of any CoD Protaganist) *Speed: 7/20, Running Speed: 10/20, Running Style: Double-press, gets tired *Health Regen: Yes (can't collect first-aid packs) *Accuracy: 18/20 *Fall Damage: No *Special Abilities: Infinite Throwing Knives!?! *Can hold two weapons at once *Special Weapon: RPG-7 With Scope King Bomber (Parody of Duke Nukem) *Speed: 4/20, Running Speed: 16/20, Running Style: Auto-Run Key, Run Key *Health Regen: No *Accuracy: 16/20 *Fall Damage: Yes *Special Abilities: Jumping, The Boot *Can hold all weapons collected *Special Weapon: Toaster Expander *Note: Upon collecting any kind of armor, King Bomber will proclaim he doesn't need it and will discard it. Kilo "Meter" Power (Parody of Miles "Tails" Prower from SRB2 Match Mode) *Speed: 20/20, no running *Health Regen: No (Bullets and life are shared) (First aid will also give more bullets) *Accuracy: 8/20 *Fall Damage: No *Special Abilities: Temporary Flight, Spin Attack, Jumping *Can hold all weapons (Bullets and life are shared) *Special Weapon: Rail Ring *Note: Cannot use jetpack. Officer Commander (Parody of Master Chief from Halo) *Speed: 8/20, Running Speed: 12/20, Running Style: Double-Press *Health Regen: Yes *Accuracy: 18/20 *Fall Damage: Yes *Special Abilities: Jumping *Can hold 3 weapons *Special Weapon: Arm Cannon Stan (Parody of Steve from Minecraft) *Speed: 4/20, Running Speed: 11/20, Running Style: Double-Press, Run Key *Health Regen: Yes *Accuracy: 10/20 *Fall Damage: Yes *Special Abillities: Breaking some terrain, Jumping, Punching, Building *Can hold 10 Weapons *Special Weapon: Bow & Arrow Cereal Fighter (Parody of Chex Warrior from Chex Quest) *Practically a Boomguy Clone with censorship (Enemies are teleported away rather than killed) *Speed: 14/20, no running *Health Regen: No *Accuracy: 16/20 *Fall Damage: Yes *Special Abilities: Spoon *Can hold all weapons collected *Special Weapons: Electric Spork, Large Range Worcher Tool SUPER OP ULTRA HAXORS 12311 (Parody of Video Game Hackers) *Speed: 20/20, Running Speed: 40/20, Running Style: Double-Press, Auto-Run Key, Run Key *Health Regen: Yes *Accuracy: 20/20 *Fall Damage: No *Special Abilities: Punch, Infinite Throwing Knives, The Boot, Jumping, Infinite Flight, Spin Attack, Breaking some terrain, Building, Worcher, Infinite Ammo *Has all weapons from the get-go *Special Weapons: Chainsaw, Massive-ass Gun 9000, RPG-7 With Scope, Toaster Expander, Rail Ring, Arm Cannon, Bow & Arrow, Electric Spork, Large Range Worcher Tool *Note: Only can be damaged by being attacked *Note: Only accessible through cheats Normal Weapons *Pistol *Shotgun *Machine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun (Parody of Metal Slug) *Chaingun *Heat-Seeking Missiles *Laser (Parody of Contra) *Better Laser (Parody of Metal Slug) *Sword (Parody of Shadow Blade) *Fryer (Parody of Jazz Jackrabbit) *Radio (Parody of RickRoller Mod for DOOM) *Grenades *Mine *Remote Mine *Dynamite *Flamethrower *Rawkit Lawncheh (Parody of Metal Slug) Items *Jetpack (Parody of Duke Nukem 3D) *MindSphere (Parody of DOOM) *First-Aid Pack *Toxicity Suit (Parody of Duke Nukem 3D) *Half Invisibility (Parody of DOOM) *Ammo *Laser Ammo *Rocket Launcher Ammo *Grenades *Mines *Dynamite *Flamethrower Ammo *Batteries (Radio Ammo) *Special Weapon Ammo (Sprite changes depending on character) *Speed Shoes (Parody of SRB2) *Invincibility Computer Functions When you find a computer, they may have different functions. These are unavailible on Hardened and One Hit Kills Hardened. This includes: *Character Switch *Specific Character Switch *Checkpoint *Health Refill *Ammo Refill Maps Single Player/Co-op Episode 1 - The Wars *Jadeplant Zone (Parody of SRB2) *Bombtown 2029 (Parody of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2) *LA Streets (Parody of Duke Nukem 3D) *The Base (Parody of DOOM) *Cheif City (Parody of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) *Castle Hitler (Parody of Wolfenstien 3D) *Smiley Nightmare (Parody of MIDI Maze) *Pirate Ship (Parody of Assasin's Creed 4) *Boss: Colonial Assasin (Parody of Assasin's Creed 1-3) Boss's main defense is to swiftly climb up buildings and jump off them. He quickly runs away from bullet after getting hit. His speed and jump height make him hard to hit. He spends a lot of time on rooftops, so it is best to fight this character as someone who can jump. Takes 60 hits from standard Pistol. Episode 2 - The Invasion *Dusk (Parody of Call of Duty: Ghosts' Alien Invasion Mode) *Landing Pad (Parody of Chex Quest) *PC Station (Parody of DOOM) *Buttnirock Zone (Parody of SRB2) *Slick Fortress 9 (Parody of Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Computer Planet (Parody of Jazz Jackrabbit) *Assult on the PCs (Parody of Halo: Combat Evolved) *Combination Station (Parody of Duke Nukem 3D) *Apathy Science Lab (Parody of Portal) *Mission 9 (Parody of Metal Slug) *Boss: Saturn People's Mothership (Parody of Metal Slug 2) Boss is much like a 3D version of Metal Slug 2's final boss: It is a humongous saucer that flies over top of you. You can hit it from anywhere, but it takes 600 hits from the standard Pistol. It attacks with large lasers, bombs, and sends Saturn People to shoot at you. Episode 3 - The Monsters *Prolouge - Millenium Invasion (Parody of DOOM Joke WAD "Millenia Invasion") *Entrance (Parody of DOOM 2) *Bombtown Zombies (Parody of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2) *Minotaur Man Stage (Parody of Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch) *Mission 5 (Parody of Metal Slug 3) *The Hell (Parody of Minecraft) *Tundra Region (Parody of World of Tanks) *Welcome to the City of Blokasia (Parody of ROBLOX) *Revival City (Parody of Hexen) *Fortress In Hell (Parody of Quake) *Estate (Parody of SRB2 WAD "House") *Tokyo (Parody of Godzilla) *Boss: Metallic Monstrosity (Character parody of Mechagodzilla, fight parody of Yoshi's Island) Boss is massive and fought by shooting it from a distance and gradually comes closer. It is instant death if he gets too close. It only can be shot in the mouth when he opens it by weapons such as a Pistol or Machine Gun, but can hit anywhere with weapons such as the Rawkit Lawncheh. He throws pieces of buildings at you and shoots Plasma Balls from his mouth. Takes 400 hits from the standard Pistol. Episode 4 - The Mines *Dry Desert Zone (Parody of SRB2) *Mission 2 (Parody of Metal Slug) *Block Mine (Parody of Minecraft) *Conveyer Belt (Parody of Unreal Tournament '99) *Ice Dungeon (Parody of Unreal Tournament 2004) *Lava and Obsidian (Parody of Minecraft) *Mine Maze Zone (Parody of SRB2) *Bad Church (Parody of DOOM) *Mines (Parody of Strife) *Rapid Transport (Parody of Duke Nukem 3D) *Dig (Parody of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2) *Labrynth Q (Parody of Cave Story) *Boss: Monster Y (Parody of Cave Story) Boss is monster driving a large vehicle equipped with weapons. It has varipus homing missiles and mine weapons. Can only be shot at when actually attacking with weapons. Takes 200 hits from the standard Pistol. Episode 5 - The Battles *Hotel Evil (Parody of Duke Nukem 3D with Hotel Mario elements) *Kwanzaa HQ (Parody of Duke: Nuclear Winter with Original elements) *The Ground Floor (Parody of Wolfenstien 3D) *A Hanger (Parody of DOOM with Original elements) *Mission 5: The Sequel (Parody of Metal Slug 4) *Jungle Base (Parody of Contra) *Broken Castle Zone (Parody of SRB2) *Slam Man Stage (Parody of Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch) *The Blocky Taiga (Parody of Minecraft) *Secret Faction Base (Parody of DOOM with Minecraft and Metal Slug elements) *Brown Manifesto (Parody of Half Life) *HatLands (Parody of Team Fortress 2) *Geo Kobe (Parody of SNATCHER) *Dracula's Castle (Parody of Super Castlevania 4) *Not A Stealth Game (Parody of Metal Gear Rising) *Nearing the Target (Parody of Street Fighter 2010) *World of Fire (Original) *Boss: Firefoxia Metallicia (Original) Boss's main attack is a firey blast it shoots. It also occasionally will swat at you or fire many stones at you at once. It's least commonly used attack is surrounding itself with fire and charging at you. It is nimble and quick. It's weak spot is it's legs. It is about the size of a human. Takes 350 hits from the standard Pistol. Episode 6 - The Rivals *Boss: Brack Bundaru (Parody of SRB2) Boss has really varied attacks. It can fire large bouncy balls at the player. It can also fire missiles that follow him if you shoot them. This is your only method of hurting it. He will also try to stomp on you. It takes 12 missiles to defeat. *Boss: Youths on Skates (Parody of Jet Set Radio) Boss is actually three youths on skates. They are really fast and attack you by spray painting you. They take 100 hits from the normal Pistol each. *Boss: A BLOODY Wall (Parody of DOOM 2) Boss has wall guns and it throws enemies at you. It takes 300 hits from the normal Pistol. *Boss: Wall Boobs (Parody of Duke Nukem Forever) Boss attacks you with slime. This slime will slow you down and eventually kill you. Shoot the center to attack it. It takes 300 hits from the normal Pistol. *Boss: Little Computer Robot (Parody of Halo) Boss is really small. It shoots lasers at you and explodes it's force field to attack you. Takes 300 hits from the normal Pistol. *Boss: Big ****ing Glob (Parody of Chex Quest) Boss is huge. It shoots large gooballs at you that hurt you. It also attacks you by seeping into the platforms. Takes 300 hits from the normal Pistol. *Boss: Bender Dragon (Parody of Minecraft and Futurama) Boss shoots fire from it's cigarette. Also attempts to pound you with it's shiny metal ass. Regenerates health from towers that you shoot to destroy. Takes 300 hits from the normal Pistol. *Final Boss: Universaltron (Parody of Transformers) Boss is massive and cannot be seen entirely onscreen. He can eat you, which is instant death. He has a full arsenal, including Lasers, Missiles, Machine Guns, Small Enemies, Railguns, and even throwing punches at you. You must scale him as well as shoot different parts of his body. Boss takes 2,000 hits from a standard Pistol. Secret Levels *Unicorn Crisis: Bad Future (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Sonic '06) - A level where an evil has devistated the town. Our heroes stumbled upon this place by accident, but will they make it out? *Jack Thompson Will Hate This Level (Parody of Violent Video Game controversey, DOOM, Mortal Kombat, Grand Theft Auto, Call of Duty, The Sims 2, Left 4 Dead, and Gears of War) We incorporated elements from some of the most violent video games and ones that Jack Thompson cited as why "video games are the cause of everything wrong with this country, ban the Modern Warfares and the Sour Skittles." There is nudity, pentagrams, crime, and blood everywhere! *(Wii U Only) Hyrule (Legend of Zelda) - A stage that focuses on exploration, based on the Zelda series. Deathmatch/Tag/Hide and Seek/Team Deathmatch *Stage Fatality (Parody of Mortal Kombat) *Rainbow Street (Parody of Mario Kart) *Sword Battle Death Fall (Parody of ROBLOX) *Knot-tie Base (Parody of SRB1) *User Account Control Millitary Nightmare (Parody of Windows Vista and DOOM Joke WAD "UAC Millitary Nightmare") *Purple Town (Parody of Pokemon Red and Blue) *Pistol Spleef (Parody of Minecraft Minigame) Capture the Flag/One Flag CTF *Teh Wallz (Parody of The Internet and Minecraft Minigame) *Glitchy Game (Parody of glitches) *Under the Road Fragging (Parody of Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing) *Fucholand (Parody of Funcoland/GameStop) *Violent_Video_Game.exe (Parody of Creepypastas) (Only appears on Tuesdays) *Ghosty Goblins (Parody of Ghosts N' Goblins) *Zippy High School (Parody of Sonic High School fanvideos) *Cowmarine Town (Parody of Pokemon X and Y) *Simmed City (Parody of SimCity) Pay-to-Win Tanks This is a gamemode that you are in a tank, and whoever has the most kills by the end of the time limit wins. You can buy better tank upgrades using the In-Game DLC menu. You get money by killing other players and demolishing obstacles. *Celestial City (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Meme Central (Parody of Meme Base) *SimTanks (Parody of SimCopter) *Bobbin' (Parody of Microsoft Bob) *Flat Field (Original) *4Suck (Parody of 4Chan) *Moleopolis (Parody of SRB1) *Forsaken Valley (Parody of World of Tanks) Difficulty Modes *Baby *Sissy *Don't Touch Me! *I'm a Solider! *I'm a Sadist! *Don't Play This! *Hardend *One-Hit Kills *One-Hit Kills Hardend Other The PC Version disc comes with an advanced level editor, because every FPS needs a level editor! It also comes with an editor that lets you code your own enemies, items, weapons, PC functions, and characters. With all this, the game comes with a Mod Loader so you can load all of this stuff without replacing anything on the normal game. The Wii U Version has a more simple in-game level editor. Expansions Modem Warfare Big Fat Juicy Red One Category:EXPodeNTial Category:PC Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Linux Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Low System Requirements Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Video game parodies Category:Zombies Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Creepypasta Category:War